1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical hand tool, and more particularly to an electrical hand tool with an adjustable battery pack in position.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 8, a conventional electrical hand tool in accordance with the prior art substantially comprises a tool assembly (40) and a battery pack (50). The tool assembly (40) has a body with a handle (43), and a connecting portion (431) is formed on the bottom of the handle (43). The battery pack (50) is connected to the handle (43) and has a connecting post (51) inserted into the connecting portion (431) on the handle (43) to connect the battery pack (50) with the handle (43) together.
However, as the battery pack (50) of the conventional electrical hand tool is securely attached to the handle (43) at a fixed position and angle, to change or to adjust the position or angle of the battery pack (50) relative to the handle (43) is impossible. Therefore, the battery pack (50) extending toward the front of the tool assembly (40) inconveniently abuts against a protruding object on a working location, and this will limits the operation of the hand tool.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an electrical hand tool with an adjustable battery pack to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.